


Wouldn't Be So Bad

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're pretty dangerous, for a human."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Be So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Nishiki was targeting Torso for one very specific reason.

There was blood on his face, on his hands, congealing in his hair, soaking through his clothes. The dead ghoul in front of him barely resembled a person anymore, only a puddle of blood. 

“Wha--” 

Nishiki turned around, forgetting for a moment that his mask had fallen off and was laying in the pool of blood at his feet. Four ghoul investigators, all young looking, were staring at him. 

“Torso?” one of them said. 

The one in front didn't say anything, but he looked strangely familiar. His gaze was searching. 

“Torso is gone,” Nishiki said. His voice was hoarse. He'd been screaming at Torso, probably, when he'd killed him. “Or there, if you like.” He gestured to the mess at his feet. “I'm afraid he won't be in the mood to talk, ever.” 

“You...” The man at the front took a few steps forward. Nishiki tensed, ready for a fight. 

“I killed him,” he said, baring his teeth, “and I'll kill you, too. I wouldn't test me, if I were you.” 

The other man stopped. Up close, Nishiki could see his wide eyes, his face in greater detail, familiar enough that the name was on the tip of his tongue. He hadn't used it for years. 

“Senpai,” the man whispered. And then, with a strangled yell, he doubled over. 

“Senpai?” one of the other investigators murmured. A third one snapped, “Help him!” 

Except the man they wanted to help was writhing, kagune burst out of his back. One of his eyes was black and red, like Nishiki's own. 

“Kaneki,” Nishiki said. He tilted his head at the other man, considered him. Smiled. Said, “It's good you could forget.” Then turned around, picked up his mask, and shook the blood off. He took one last look at Kaneki, who was on the ground, and ran from the scene. 

*

They called him into the new coffee shop on a Tuesday. 

Touka didn't want to give him the news, because she wasn't sure how to be sensitive about it. Yomo had agreed to do it, even though he wasn't good with words. 

“Less is probably better, in this case,” was all he'd said. He'd also found the information. 

Nishiki came in, sat down at the counter and looked at Touka expectantly. Touka turned away. Yomo sat across from him instead. 

“If this is about my hunting other ghouls, I'm not going to stop,” Nishiki said. “And if shitty-Touka isn't gonna talk to me--” 

“It's not about that,” Yomo said. Nishiki frowned at him. “A ghoul named Torso has been targeting women.” 

“And?” Nishiki shifted in his seat. “I have things to do. What, do you want me to get information from him? Why don't you do that? What are you all doing here, anyway? Making coffee never helped anyone.” 

Yomo's jaw tightened. “His most recent victim. I managed to steal some files from someone within the CCG.” He slid a piece of paper across the counter. 

Nishiki stared at it. 

“I'm sorry,” Yomo said. 

Nishiki started shaking. 

“Do you need--”

“FUCK!” Nishiki slammed his hand down on the table, stood and kicked the stool he'd been sitting on clear across the room. He grabbed another stool and ripped it apart, then threw the pieces. 

Yomo leapt over the counter and grabbed him. Touka stopped pretending to be busy and watched, unsure of what to do. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Nishiki kept saying, like a chant. He struggled against Yomo, who held him fast. “Let me go or I'll rip your head off. Let go!” 

“Nishiki,” Touka started. 

He cut her off. “Don't same anything, you stupid girl! You don't understand a thing!” 

“I've lost people, too,” Touka said. She wasn't sure why she was even trying. 

Nishiki broke away from Yomo's grip and moved too fast for Touka to react. He shoved her against the wall, knocking over several cups that shattered against the floor. His fingers dug into her shoulders. 

“You don't--” 

Yomo grabbed Nishiki and threw him to the ground, pinning him there. “Calm down,” he said, quietly, “or I will hurt you.” 

Nishiki gasped for breath, but stopped struggling. Touka came to stand over him and he turned his head to her. 

“...understand,” Nishiki panted. “It's my fault. My fault. I gave her the scar.” Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks. “Mine...” 

Touka stared at him. 

Nishiki gritted his teeth. “I'm going to kill him.” 

*

“Why did she want to kill me?” 

Nishiki ran his fingers through Kimi's soft hair.

“You're pretty dangerous, for a human,” he said. He tried to sound teasing, tried to smile, but he couldn't. 

She didn't see this. She was thinking, perhaps everything could be okay now. 

And he was thinking, he'd lost everyone close to him simply because he'd been born a ghoul. He couldn't lose her. 

She was dangerous to him because he loved her. He was dangerous to her just by existing. 

He wasn't sure how much longer he could pretend that they'd go on being happy like this.


End file.
